1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to power distribution systems and, more particularly, to power distribution systems, such as electrical enclosures including electrical bus assemblies. The disclosed concept also relates to electrical bus assemblies for power distribution systems. The disclosed concept further relates to electrical conductor mechanisms for electrical bus assemblies.
2. Background Information
Electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus or electrical meters used in power distribution systems, are often mounted on or within an electrical enclosure (e.g., without limitation, a panelboard; a load center; a meter breaker panel) either individually or in combination with other electrical meters or switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers).
The electrical enclosure is typically coupled to and supported by a structure such as, for example, a wall of a building, and includes a number of electrical bus members. Residential load centers, for example, include a number of electrical bus members having a plurality of contact stabs extending outwardly therefrom. Typically, a plurality of circuit breakers or other suitable electrical apparatus are mechanically coupled and electrically connected to the contact stabs and, in turn, to the electrical bus members, within the enclosure. Among the disadvantages associated with the electrical bus assemblies of known residential load centers is that the bus members are made from aluminum and, therefore, must be plated (e.g., without limitation, tin plated), in order to resist the formation of dangerous aluminum oxide, which results in overheating and can cause a fire.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in power distribution systems, and in electrical bus assemblies and electrical conductor mechanisms therefor.